Happy Anniversary
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Prompt - Alex remembers an anniversary Jo forgot. Their 1st date (aka Baileys wedding) perhaps; All characters property of Grey's Anatomy/Shonda Rhimes
**Prompt - Alex remembers an anniversary Jo forgot. Their 1st date (aka Baileys wedding) perhaps**

* * *

Happy Anniversary

"What do you think?" Jo Wilson asked as she stepped from the bathroom of the resident's locker room and pulled down the skirt.

"You look hot," her friend Stephanie Edwards praised from the bench near her locker.

"You've said that about the last three dresses," the brunette frowned, smoothing her hands over the skirt once again.

"And you've looked hot in every one of them," Stephanie replied, rolling her eyes. "What's the big deal about tonight anyway? You don't usually care about what you wear when you go out with Karev."

"It's our anniversary," the resident replied, moving back into the bathroom and running her fingers through her hair as she gazed into the mirror. "I look exhausted."

"Twelve hours in ortho will do that to you." Her friend retrieved a chip from her bag and popped it in her mouth. "So, what is it, five years now?"

"Yeah, next..." Jo stopped, realizing that they actually had not reached their five year mark yet. That wasn't for another six months. "No, that's not it..." Her brow furrowed as she tried to think.

"The first time you bumped uglies?" Stephanie chuckled, eating another chip.

"No, that, uh, comes after...Heather's..." The resident couldn't make herself finish the sentence about their former friend's death.

"So what is it?"

The brunette's eyes grew wide as her mind drew a blank. "I don't...oh my God, I don't know!"

Her coworker shifted up from her lounging position. "Wait a minute. You don't even know what this is the anniversary of?"

"No!"

"And _Karev_ does?"

"I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

"You really are," Stephanie quipped, tossing her empty chip bag into the garbage. "First you reject his proposal, and then you..."

"I didn't reject his proposal!"

"Are you wearing the ring?"

"Sometimes I hate you," Jo frowned before turning and stomping back into the bathroom to fix her hair and apply a light touch of make up. A feeling of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach as she realized that she didn't even know why they were going out. Was it possible that Alex made something up just to test her?

"Knock knock," Alex's voice echoed in the locker room as he rapped on the door frame. "Jo, are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute!" she called back, swiping a layer of gloss on her bottom lip and tousling her hair one last time. She'd have to just wing it since she had no idea what was going on. "You look nice."

"You're...beautiful," he breathed, sweeping his gaze up and down her figure slowly.

"You two make me sick. Really," Stephanie rolled her eyes before gathering her things and leaving the hospital behind.

"Where are we going?" the brunette asked she took his arm and he lead her towards the elevator.

"It's a surprise."

Jo smiled in return, but her stomach was doing flip flops. How could she have forgotten an anniversary?! Yes, she was still stumbling her way through this serious relationship stuff, but...most women broke up with their men if things like anniversaries were forgotten! Either that or gained five pounds by polishing off a gallon of icecream while crying and watching Lifetime. It was important enough for Alex to remember... God, what was wrong with her?! "A wedding chapel?" she asked twenty minutes later as his car pulled into a slot near the entrance. "Alex..."

"It's not for us, Princess," he teased, referencing an early nickname. "Jackson and April are tying the knot...again, and they wanted a couple of witnesses. I didn't think you'd mind since this was our first date."

"Our first date?"

"Bailey's wedding... Remember?"

The brunette released a gush of air. "Bailey's wedding, right!"

Alex studied her for a moment, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"You totally forgot!"

"I did not! I just..." Jo bit her lip. "We hated each other back then. I didn't think it counted as our first date."

The peds surgeon laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you forgot our first date!"

"You hated me!"

"I never hated you. I always thought you were hot."

Jo ducked her head and blushed. "Yeah, well, I thought you hated me."

"I was a jerk back then."

"You're still a jerk," she teased before leaning in and kissing him softly.

After sharing a second kiss, the two joined their friends, much like they had five years earlier. Jo and Alex had been through a lot, and despite everything, they'd made it through. Together. And Alex knew that one day they would be exchanging vows of their own.


End file.
